PPG Award Show!
by Traverse the Portal
Summary: As the girls are going off to college, the city of Townsville thinks up a barrage of awards and puts on an award show for the girls!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok so I needed a little break from my other two stories (don't worry I'll finish both of them) so I'm throwing in a little idea I had. I hope you guys enjoy it!

PPG Award Show: Opening

The Professor sat in his lab, surrounded by old pictures. He held back tears as he remembered when they were only five years old.

"They grow up so fast…" The Powerpuff Girls were not the little girls he had created so many years ago, but young women who had just graduated from high school and were ready to further their education in prestigious colleges. In the professor's opinion, they were too far from home.

He always worried about how they would fare on their own since they would be across the country from him. They had never honestly been on their own and the reminiscing father wished he still had more time with them.

All of the girls went to a college around the east coast while Townsville is located on the west coast. Blossom was going to attend Harvard University having scholarshipped off of her outstanding academic achievements, Bubbles was going to Rhode Island School of Design for her amazing painting and singing abilities, and Buttercup was going to Duke University on Soccer and Basketball scholarships to play on the men's teams.

The professor sighed sadly and walked upstairs to check in his Girls as they slept. He walked in each of their rooms and kissed them on the forehead before heading of to bed himself

The professor woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing and he groggily picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Good Morning professor, it's Ms. Bellum. I'm sorry I called so early, but Townsville planned an award show for your girls before they go off to college and I wanted you to make sure they're all ready before noon. They should dress as if they're on a real award show since it's going to be televised. Don't tell them there is going to be an awards show though, it's supposed to be a surprise." The professor smiled despite his sleepiness at the kind gesture of the town.

"Will do Ms. Bellum, thank you for this."

"It's nothing compared to what the girls have done for Townsville over the years. We have to at least do something for them." With that, the mayor of Townsville hung up the phone. The professor glanced to the clock and it read 8:30. He figured he should wake them all up now so they could take their time getting ready, Bubbles especially. He rolled out of his bed and went to each of the girls' doors.

He started with Bubbles's door since she was the closest to his room.

"Wake up Bubbles, we have to be somewhere at noon and you might want to dress formally for it." That was all it took for the youngest of the sisters to fly out of bed and straight to her closet in search for the perfect outfit. He chuckled lightly as he heard a crash from where she was.

"I'm okay!" With that, he moved onto Blossom's room only to see her opening the door, already awake.

"Good morning Professor. Did you need something?" He smiled at his eldest daughter and relayed the message he gave Bubbles not too long ago.

"We have to be somewhere at noon and you should dress formally for it." The ginger haired leader nodded and walked back into her room to search for an outfit.

"Thanks for the heads up professor." He smiled at his daughter and hesitantly shuffled to the next room. He absolutely dreaded waking his middle daughter up. Very lightly, the professor knocked on the green door.

"Buttercup? I'm coming in." He waited a few seconds before walking in to see the raven haired girl curled up and asleep in her bed. She always looked so peaceful when she was asleep so he was always hesitant to wake her up, but it had to be done. He gently shook her by her shoulder and tried his best to be quiet.

"Wake up, Buttercup. You need to get ready." In response, the professor received a tired groan as she turned the other way. He hesitated, but had to try again.

"Buttercup, you have to wake up. We have somewhere to be" her eyes slowly opened and narrowed into a glare.

"I don't wanna go if it's this early! I'll just stay here." The professor wasn't having it.

"No, we have somewhere to be at noon and you need to dress formally for it. You still live under my rules until you leave for college and you need to get up now so you cans get ready since you are coming with us." It wasn't a rare occurrence for the Professor to pull that card on the raven haired girl.

"Ugh fine!" Buttercup dragged herself out of bed and walked into her closet.

"Don't forget it has to be formal!" The green didn't bother turning around and just called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." The professor smiled and walked downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for the girls.

Bubbles ravaged through her clothes until she found the perfect dress. It had a see through neckline and rhinestones in a sweetheart shape, fading into blue as the dress went down. There was a silver rhinestone belt at her waist and it flowed out to just above her knees below it in all light blue. Almost immediately after finding the dress, she came up with a pair of matching five inch silver open toed heels. There was a strap to go around her ankle and a strap to put her toes through. Bubbles squealed in excitement and ran into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup.

The blonde girl was quick to plug in the curling iron and picked what kind of makeup she was going to wear as it heated up. Once the curler was heated, she pushed her makeup aside and expertly styled her hair into loose bouncing curls. She parted it slightly to the side and started on her makeup.

She made sure to apply concealer to every imperfection she could find and topped it off with a foundation that matched her skin tone. After she covered her whole face, Bubbles moved onto her contour. Once her makeup was seamless, the fashionista pulled out her eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She used shimmering silver eyeshadow and black eyeliner to match her dress and make her eyes pop. The youngest Puff finished her look with mascara.

The girl smiled at her look and rushed downstairs for breakfast.

Blossom took a much calmer approach than her younger sister and went through her organized closet in search of a formal dress. It didn't take long for the girl to pick out a pink floor length chiffon dress with lace on the top. She then turned to her shoe collection and space gray heels in the same style as Bubbles's.

Blossom laid out her outfit and smiled in satisfaction. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hip length auburn hair. She professionally did a waterfall braid to each side and clipped them both in the back. She looked at herself and decided to also add a few curls at the bottom.

After feeling happy with her hair, Blossom moved onto her makeup where she had the same routine as Bubbles, but used a copper and space gray eyeshadow instead of silver. After giving herself a once over in the mirror and approving of her look, she made her way downstairs for breakfast.

Buttercup stormed into her closet and looked for the most promiscuous dress she could find to get back at the professor for waking her up so early. An evil smirk crossed her face as she picked up a short green corset dress with black lace over it. The dress itself stopped just above mid thigh and she knew it wasn't going to be a favorite of the professor's.

The raven haired girl then picked up a pair of six inch lace up boots to go with the already risqué dress. She looked over the outfit but felt like something was missing, a choker. Buttercup reached onto her dresser and grabbed a black choker with a circular green gem in the middle.

After finally completing her outfit, the girl ran into the bathroom and brushed her hair, leaving it in its usual messy waist length waves. She looked at her small amount of makeup and decided to only do eye makeup. She had pretty skin and a good facial structure, so what was the point of all the extra work. She went with a brown smokey eye and black eyeliner. She finished her look with a little mascara and light pink lip gloss. She looked at herself, shrugged and slid down the railing to get breakfast.

Once all three girls were seated at the breakfast table, the professor gave each of them three waffles and three pieces of bacon.

"Thank you professor!" Blossom smiled as he gave her her plate.

"Thanks dad!" Bubbles smiled at the professor and he smiled back. He loved it when they called him dad.

"Thanks prof." He could tell that his middle daughter was still a bit grumpy from having to wake up earlier than 11, but she would get over it eventually.

"You're welcome girls. Now hurry up, it's already 10 and we need to leave at 11:30." Buttercup looked up at the professor, a piece of bacon hanging from her mouth.

"Where are we going anyways that we have to dress so formal? We leave for college tomorrow." The professor felt his heart drop at the thought of all his daughters leaving him at once.

"I'm really going to miss you girls…" Buttercup swallowed her last piece of bacon and stood up.

"It's not like we aren't going to visit on breaks. Plus, we can always FaceTime you or something. It's not like we have no contact." The professor nodded in agreement.

"You're right, I'm just so used to you being here every morning…" Bubbles and Blossom laughed at this one.

"You're used to us being here every morning. Buttercup doesn't always come home." The middle sister gaped at her two sisters.

"Not true! I always come home… eventually." The professor and the girls all laughed together before going back to their breakfast.

"Okay, I'm done so I'm gonna go get dressed." Buttercup stood up from her seat and put her dishes in the dishwasher before flying to her room. Her two sisters finished soon after and flew to their rooms to get dressed.

"Girls! It's 11:30! We need to go!" The professor paced anxiously in front of the stairs as he waited for his three daughters to finish getting ready. He heard the sound of a door opening and stopped his pacing as his Girls walked down the steps together. His jaw dropped at his three not so little girls. His eyes stopped when he got to Buttercup.

"If we had the time I would make you change…" The raven haired troublemaker smirked at her small victory and walked towards the door.

"I was done getting ready at 11. Why do you think I waited until you called us to come down?" The man sometimes hated how sneaky she could be. Buttercup closed the door behind her and he turned to his more appropriately dressed daughters.

"You both look beautiful. Your sister looks great as well, just a little too great… you get what I'm saying." The girls giggled and nodded, but were cut off by the sound of a car horn.

"Sounds like she knows we were talking about her… or she's just being impatient… or both." With the last word, another car horn sounded and they walked out to the car in order to satisfy their impatient sister.

Once they got out to the car, they saw Buttercup sitting in the driver's seat.

"No. Get out. We are not dying the day before we leave for college." The middle sister gaped at how little faith her older sister had in her driving abilities.

"Come on! I'm not that bad!" The professor motioned for her to get in the back and she sighed dramatically in disappointment.

"Don't be such a drama queen Buttercup. We don't even know where we're going so the professor has to drive." Blossom lightly scolded her sister as she hopped in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Bloss. Let's just go."

"Okay girls, it looks like we're here!" The professor parked the car by the Townsville University auditorium.

"Please tell me we aren't watching a live opera!" Buttercup whined from the back of the car as the professor unlocked the doors.

"You'll see what it is when we get inside." The three girls nodded and walked through the door behind their father figure. He led them into the auditorium, and as soon as they entered, a spotlight landed on them. All the people in the large room broke into applause as the three superheroines walked after their guardian.

"Welcome girls, to your very own award show! For all you've done for this city, we, the citizens of Townsville, have organized this as a college gift. We hope you girls don't mind that you're on television." All three sisters squealed in anticipation and sat in the seats they were directed to.

"Now, these awards were decided by unanimous vote so we hope none of you get too offended by any awards at any time. When your name is called, walk on stage and accept your award and our hosts will explain why you deserve your award! We hope you enjoy your award night girls."

AN: The next chapter will be part 1 of 3 of the award show. Please review whether I should continue this or not. I just thought it would be a fun story idea. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry the update took so long, hope this chapter is worth the wait!

PPG Award Show: Part 1

"As you all know, our city's guardians, the Powerpuff Girls have graduated high school and are off to college tomorrow. Without any further ado, I would like to introduce our first two hosts: Elmer Sglue and Harry Pitt!" After Ms. Bellum announced the two hosts, the boys walked on stage, both having changed significantly from their kindergarten years. Harry was no longer the filthy child who was seemingly infested with 'cooties' and Elmer grew out of his glue eating phase.

"Hey Townsville! I'm Harry and this is my co-host Elmer. We'll be giving out the best and worst awards, where we name something and the two who are the best or worst at it get an award! I'll be announcing the best and Elmer will be announcing the worst. Hope you're ready, girls."

The three sisters looked at eachother uneasily. "Best and worst? Why do they need to put a worst in there? This is supposed to be a thank you gift!" Blossom seemed distressed about the situation and obviously didn't like the fact that they were being compared to each other.

"Chill Bloss, I think it'll be fun! Maybe it'll settle most of our arguments and you'll finally see that I'm right about most of them!" Blossom glared at her black haired sister.

"That's not funny Buttercup. Just be quiet and listen." The middle child rolled her eyes at the self proclaimed leader.

"Whatever leader girl."

A large black screen appeared behind the two hosts and a phrase appeared on it in large white letters: 'BEST/WORST DANCER'

"According to 98% of Townsville's voters… out of the three Powerpuff girls… Buttercup is the BEST dancer!" Cheers rippled through the crowd as the green sister jumped out of her seat.

"I told you guys I was the best dancer!" With that she turned around and walked on the stage, shuffle dancing over to the two hosts, making the audience go wild.

"Well the entrance alone is pretty self explanatory, but I'll show why Buttercup deserves this award over her two sisters. The words on the screen disappeared and a video compilation of her dancing at parties/clubs showed up on the screen. The toughest Puff threw a smug grin over to her older sister and paled as she looked back at the screen to see her grinding on a random guy at a party.

"That's enough, I'm great at dancing! Now let's move on to who is the worst!" Buttercup quickly took the remote from Harry and turned off the video compilation.

Blossom and Bubbles were holding back laughter from their seats and the professor could only sit still in shock as he attempted to process the video.

"Now for the worst dancer of the three sisters. Out of all the citizens in Townsville, 96% of them thought that Blossom is the worst dancer." Blossom sulked the whole way up to the stage after hearing Elmer's announcement.

The oldest sister all but stormed over to Elmer to be recognized. "Don't say anything, Buttercup." The raven haired girl settled for a victorious snicker directed towards her sister.

"At this time, we will see exactly why Blossom is considered the worst dancer." The screen behind them turned back on and a video compilation of Blossom attempting to dance at many events came on the screen. The crowd laughed as she danced terribly off rhythm and all the red haired girl could do was cover her face in embarrassment.

"Can you turn it off? This is embarrassing!" Elmer decided to show mercy on the poor girl and turned off the video, eliciting a series of 'boo's' from the audience.

"Calm down now Townsville! We are moving on to our next award so you girls can go back to your seats." The crowd quieted down and the two sisters made their way back to their third sister.

"For the next award, we have the best and worst drivers!" The award popped up on the screen and Harry took the microphone from Elmer.

"Alright Townsville, 99% of you thought that Blossom was the best driver and I'm not gonna lie, I'm surprised it's not 100%. Get up here Blossom!" Blossom strode up on the stage and gladly took her Award.

"This girl is the only person I know who uses her turn signal every time it could possibly be needed. She is the only person I know who always stops completely at a stop sign even when there is no car in sight. If you want to get somewhere safely, this is the sister to drive with." The audience cheered for Blossom and she smirked smugly towards Buttercup who simply shrugged and leaned back in her chair.

"Now, this is pretty obvious since we have a 100% vote on this one. Buttercup, you are by far the worst driver out of your sisters and very possibly the worst driver in Townsville. I can speak from firsthand experience." The troublemaker made her way on stage and easily took the microphone from Elmer.

"Okay, I'd honestly be more offended if I got Blossom's award with the same speech. Like come on! You're going into college and already drive like a mom!" Buttercup's unfiltered comment received a mixture of laughter and protests. Blossom glared at her sister and snatched the mic.

"I'm just responsible! How many tickets did you get this week again?" The microphone was shoved in the green eyed sister's face.

"Um six or seven. Why?" The crowd laughed and Blossom just rolled her eyes and handed the mic to Harry.

"Let's just move onto the next award." The older girl grabbed Buttercup's wrist and began to drag her off stage.

"Hey! Let me go, I can walk by myself!" The green puff pulled away from her sister and both sat down.

"Well. Now that that's settled, we can move on to the next award! Elmer, can you put the award on the screen?" The former paste eater clicked a button and white letters appeared on the screen to spell out 'Best/Worst First Impression'.

"Oh wow, this was close… 51% of Townsville said that… Bubbles has the best first impression! Come on up Bubbles." The blonde Puff skipped onto the stage to receive her first award of the show.

"With Bubbles's happy and kind personality, it is hard to dislike her ever much less the first time you meet her." Bubbles smiled brightly and hugged Harry.

"Thank you so much!" The host could only smile and blush at the contact from the cute Puff.

"With yet another 100% vote, Buttercup was voted to have the worst first impression. Yet again, I have firsthand experience. Buttercup has proven to be quite the bully sometimes and often comes off as mean and irritable" Elmer went into a daze as he remembered how much of a bully Buttercup had been to him when they first met.

"Dude! Are you still hanging on to what I was like in kindergarten? I already apologized so you can quit glaring at me!" Elmer's glare hardened and he shot back at her.

"I was exiled to monster island for a whole month before I turned back! I blame you for that!" The black haired puff's attitude showed up at this point.

"Well if you never ate glue in the first place you wouldn't have eaten the fly and you wouldn't have turned into a fu- freaking glue monster! Please do explain how that's my fault!" Elmer was practically steaming at her accusation.

"This is proving my point! You're still such a bully! I bet you didn't even mean your apology all those years ago! You're still the same girl who thinks she's better than everyone else just because you have powers!" Buttercup sent the upset boy a dark glare.

"Look here Elmer. I'm trying hard not to commit a crime on television so stop pushing it. I don't know what's wrong with you, but for some reason, you still have some kind of grudge against me. I'm trying to enjoy my last night in Townsville and I don't want to spend it getting arrested. I was trying to be nice, but right now, your making it awfully hard Elmer. Now, do everyone a favor and just let. It. Go." Elmer had all but peed himself, only able to nod his head rapidly in agreement.

"Good. Now I'll take my award and I'll head back to my seat." Every person in the place let out the breath they had been holding as the green puff made her way off the stage. Bubbles followed soon after and sat down to the left of Blossom.

"Ooookay… Onto the next award: The Best and Worst Kissers! Now, don't freak out professor, your girls didn't kiss everyone in Townsville, but 92% of Townsville says that Buttercup is the best kisser. Come on up here Buttercup!" The raven haired sister stuck her curled tongue out at her sisters and strode back into the stage.

"Sources say that Buttercup's special power is no joke, curling her tongue makes her quite the kisser. Apart from that, she apparently also has amazing technique to back it up. I've gotten a kiss on the cheek from her, but I have ye-" A loud gasp came from the viewers as Buttercup cut Harry off with a kiss. She had one hand in his hair and the other on his abs, moving lightly up until it rested at the base of his neck. The surprised host was quick to grab her waist and pull her in closer as tongues were thrown in the mix.

A few seconds later, Buttercup pulled away and gently tugged his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Now you have kissed me. How was it?" Harry had a far off look in his eyes and a goofy grin stretched across his face.

"Amazing…" The crowd finally snapped out of their shock and cheered loudly for the little show. Elmer grimaced and snatched the mic from the daydreaming host.

"Yeah, whatever. Now for the worst kisser, 68% of Townsville agrees that Blossom is the worst kisser." A loud laugh was heard from the the winning sister.

"She's probably the worst since she's always kissing everyone's a- butt!" At that, both Harry and Buttercup burst into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, soon followed by the population of Townsville. Elmer, Blossom, and the professor were the only three not laughing at the joke.

"Yeah. Okay. Well anyways, Blossom is considered the worst kisser due to her lack of experience. The good girl leader has never been seen kissing anyone and due to her uptight nature, most assume she wouldn't be up for too much." Blossom grumpily marched onto the stage, took her award and stormed off, but not without shooting a nasty glare at her sister.

"Awww, Blossy's a little butt hurt. Don't worry I'll check on her." Buttercup ran after her sister and sat down next to her.

"Leave me alone Buttercup." The girl rolled her eyes and decided to not leave her alone.

"Look Bloss, just calm down. The award show is just for fun and this is your last night in Townsville. Just have fun with it because you'll probably get the best award for the very next one." Blossom only glared at her sister and crossed her arms.

"Leave me alone Buttercup." The green Puff released a frustrated sigh and hoped the older girl would let it go for everyone's sake.

"The next award is the best and worst hair. 97% of Townsville agrees that Blossom has the best hair of the three powerpuffs." Buttercup nudged her sister in the side as she got up.

"See? Smile leader girl!" Blossom scoffed at her sister and Buttercup's smile quickly turned to a frown.

"Fine. Be like that."

"Since they were born, Blossom always took the best care of her hair and it definitely paid off. With long luscious auburn hair, Blossom almost always catches the attention of passerbys with her shining locks." Blossom took her Award with a blank face and stood beside Harry, waiting for one of her sisters to be called up.

"Alright. Now for the Puff with the worst hair. 91% of Townsville voted that Buttercup has the worst hair. Yup I totally agree." The black haired girl shrugged and walked on stage with a carefree look.

"At a younger age, Buttercup's hair was by far the shortest and had many people calling her a dyke-" the green Puff glared at the co host.

"That's not on there Elmer." The boy cleared his threat and continued.

"Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted: she had many people calling her a dyke and even now doesn't put in nearly as much effort as her sisters. You should really work on that Buttercup. Maybe then you'll get a few guys." Buttercup glared at the vengeful boy, but shook it off, determined to enjoy her last night in Townsville and went back to her seat, Blossom following her.

"Now for the next award, we have the best and worst laughs! 100% of Townsville say that Bubbles has the best laugh of the Powerpuff Girls. Get up here Bubbles!" Bubbles all but skipped on stage to receive her award.

"Everyone in Townsville agrees that Bubbles has one of the cutest and prettiest laughs that they had ever heard or seen. Even from a distance, people can spot the genuine happiness radiating from her like a ball of sunshine that only burns brighter when she laughs." Bubbles giggled happily as she received her award and waited for one of her sisters to be called up.

"Now for the worst laugh in Townsville. 67% say that Buttercup has the worst laugh and I'm sure everyone knows why." The tough Puff sighed loudly and walked on stage with an unamused expression on her face.

"It was 67% Elmer, that means my laugh isn't that bad." Elmer simply waved the girl off and continued his explanation.

"Out of the three, Buttercup is definitely the loudest of the three and that carries over into why she has the worst laugh. News flash, sometimes people don't want to hear your obnoxious laughing, especially when they can hear it from a mile and a half away. You have the kind of laugh that makes people cover their ears until it stops. Do everyone a favor and try not to laugh as much." Buttercup's jaw clenched and she left the stage without even grabbing her award. Bubbles stared after her sister in shock and grabbed her award for her as she walked off the stage.

"What was that you said about enjoying our last night in Townsville?" Blossom gave Buttercup a smug look as she slumped in her seat.

"Fuck off Bloss. You aren't getting personally targeted. I don't mind the awards, but Elmer's personally trying to attack me for something I did 13 years ago and apologized for!" The professor overheard the conversation and glared over at his middle daughter.

"Buttercup, language." The girl huffed and slumped farther in her seat.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it."

"Now for our next award: Best and Worst sportsmanship. Not too surprisingly, 100% of Townsville voted Bubbles to have the best sportsmanship." Bubbles smiled brightly as she won yet another award and walked back on the stage.

"Even when she loses, Bubbles is all smiles and congratulates her opponent on winning. Nobody has ever seen Bubbles get an attitude when losing or even when a bad call was made. Bubbles, by far, has the best sportsmanship of the three." Harry passed the mic to Elmer.

"Now, the very obvious worst sport is Buttercup, with 72% of Townsville agreeing. Don't get too upset that you lost again." The now very frustrated girl closed her eyes and composed herself before confidently walking on stage, not wanting to give Elmer the satisfaction.

"Elmer, I'm getting handed an award. That's hardly losing in my book." The former paste eater flushed in anger that the girl had once again made him look bad in front of his peers.

"Well you're the worst sport because after losing you have been seen picking fights or accusing someone of cheating. Typically good sportsmanship is very important to college sports and in my opinion, you don't deserve your two sports scholarships solely because of your bad attitude." Buttercup's calm facade shattered once he took shots at her scholarships. She worked really hard for those and didn't even use her powers.

"You think you're real funny, don't you Elmer? You think you're embarrassing me, don't you? Well you aren't. You're just making an ignorant jackass- excuse my language- out of yourself because everyone here knows I worked harder than anyone to earn my scholarships. I don't even want to hear anything about me actually being a bad sport because most times I say anything like 'you're cheating' or 'rematch' is because I'm joking around with one of my friends after a pickup game. So do everyone and yourself a favor and stop trying to humiliate me. It's not gonna work." Buttercup never broke eye contact with Elmer, making sure he heard and completely understood every word.

"Now someone get this kid a change of pants." With that, Buttercup snatched the award from Elmer's hand and strutted off stage, Bubbles not too far behind.

"Buttercup, did you have to be that harsh with him? He's only hurt from what you did to him all those years ago." Bubbles asked in a timid voice.

"Bubbles, how wouldn't have stopped if I let him off easy. Plus, he needs to let it go. I already apologized and it literally happened 13 years ago. He's still hanging on to something from kindergarten and we are literally going to college tomorrow." The blonde Puff could only nod in agreement, realizing her older sister was right.

"We'll be right back after Elmer changes into a dry pair of pants. Sorry for the slight delay."

"Buttercup, you could've been a little nicer you know. Elmer's only going to be more upset now that you embarrassed him again." Buttercup sent a glare over towards her older sister.

"Well I'm not apologizing because I'm not sorry and if I get one more comment from him I'm leaving. All my bags are packed I'm ready to go." At hearing her statement, the professor jumped in.

"Buttercup please don't do this. Townsville worked hard to put this together for you girls." Green eyes locked onto the professor's brown ones.

"I'll try, but no promises."

"Okay! My co host, Elmer, has finally changed and we are ready to continue with our segment of the show. Our next award is the best and worst eyes. This one was actually really close across the board, but Buttercup won this one with 52% of Townsville's votes." Buttercup walked on stage, genuinely happy that she had won an award for her appearance. She never really showed it, but she always felt a little insecure about her appearance.

"Green eyes are a heavily sought after trait and it's not too common to see, much less green eyes as vibrant as Buttercup's. The other girls have pretty eyes, but with her color scheme, Buttercup's eyes stand out even more than the other two." Elmer walked over to get the mic from Harry and began to announce the winner of the worst eyes award.

"I don't really agree with the results, but 48% of Townsville thought that Blossom has the worst eyes out of the three." Blossom wasn't really too upset with the results. She knew of Buttercup's insecurities and wouldn't try to take anything like this away from her.

"Nobody in Townsville would say your eyes are ugly, they just thought that since your pink eyes kind of blend with your auburn hair, they just aren't as pronounced as your sisters'." Both sisters took their awards and walked off the stage together. As soon as their butts hit the chairs, the next award was being announced.

"Our next award is the best and worst car! Obviously, since 100% of Townsville were in agreement on this one, Buttercup and her black 1963 corvette stingray win this award." The crowd went wild as a picture of Buttercup in her car appeared on the screen as she walked on stage.

"With how little of these models are still left in the world, it's a mystery of how she managed to get one, but she definitely rocks the car well. No matter where, all eyes are drawn to this car and with good reason too. Buttercup has one hot ride." Buttercup accepted her award as Elmer began to announce the sister with the worst car.

"This award was a lot closer since only 51% of Townsville could agree on the worst car. Though it was almost split evenly, Bubbles was voted to have the worst car." Bubbles shrugged it off and walked on stage to get her award.

"With a blue punch buggy, Bubbles wasn't too far off from Blossom's red Prius. The only thing that was said to set them apart is that Bubbles had to stop for gas more often since the Prius is more fuel efficient. Also, a few people got punched too hard whenever she drove by. I can attest to that." Once the girls were sure he was done talking, they once again walked back to their seats.

"Don't worry girls, there are only three more awards in this segment of the award show. After this, you can have a little break, but now it's time to announce the best and worst twitter feeds!" At this announcement, most of the teenage crowd went wild, having been the main voting source for the award.

"Girls, what is a tweeter feed? What are you girls winning?" The professor looked around in confusion, hoping to somehow find an answer to his question.

"Chill out prof, you'll see what it is soon enough."

"88% of Townsville, probably the percent that wasn't subtweeted by her, voted that miss Buttercup, BCBUtonium, has the best Twitter feed." Buttercup stood up from her seat and the audience, aside from the confused parents, went crazy.

"Not only is Buttercup's twitter feed hilarious, but if you're ever feeling bad about yourself, her profile is the place to go since every once in awhile, she'll have some motivational speech that somehow fits into the 140 word limit. Here are examples of some of her tweets." One by one, some of her best tweets popped up on the screen.

'I hate it when people try to make fun of me for my special power. Seriously, the only super power you have is being unnaturally ignorant.' The tweet had the majority of the teen population laughing and most of the adults staring in shock at the rude, yet necessary tweet.

'I switched around every piece of furniture in the house and nobody has noticed yet.' Almost as if on cue, her sisters and the professor all yelled in protest.

"Buttercup!" The exclamation only made the rest of the crowd laugh harder at the girl's somewhat childish antics.

'Update: they still haven't noticed.' In this one, a picture was included, with the professor sitting at the kitchen table that was halfway into the living room. An audible groan was heard from the girls' father figure and the crowd only laughed harder at his exasperation.

'If you eat the squishy grape, don't talk to me.' If possible, the citizens of Townsville laughed even harder.

'No I'm not scared to fight giant monsters, yes, I am scared to go to the bathroom in public.' At that tweet a few screams were heard and Harry took it as a cue to move on to the less funny tweets.

"Okay, now onto those motivational tweets I was talking about earlier."

'Don't beat yourself up I've not looking like a Victoria's Secret model. Not even Victoria's Secret models look like that off the screen.' At this point, the laughing stopped and were replaced with loud cheers, even from the adults of the city.

'Never let a scale judge you. I heard someone on the street complaining about being over 150, but I was shorter than her and weigh 165. There is no set weight you have to be.' At this point, mostly girls were cheering for the tweets mostly directed towards them. Before Harry could even turn off the screen, Elmer grabbed the mic and glared at the black haired girl in front of him.

"Pretty brave sharing your weight with the world, Buttercup. Now everyone knows how fat you are!" The green puff visibly flinched, obviously hit in a soft spot.

"I-I'm not fat…" The girl crossed her arms over her stomach, obviously not completely believing her own words.

"Aww, looks like the tough Puff is a little sensitive! Well you should be! It's pretty obvious that you're the ugly one out of your sisters, so stop acting like you're a goddess who walks the earth, because you're not!" Buttercup looked around at the crowd who was all staring up at her. Her typical confidant air was completely gone, replaced with a self conscious look.

"I never said-" Elmer knew he had the upper hand here and continued to take shots at the vulnerable Puff.

"Not only are you ugly, but you don't even have a half decent personality to back it up! You're rude, mean, you don't even act like a girl at times, you have little to no manners, and you're a bully! You're the reason I had to go through six years of counselling! I honestly don't see how anyone, even your family, can tolerate you!" That was the last straw for the Puff, but to everyone's surprise, she didn't kill the boy, she simply walked off stage without even grabbing her award. The audience watched her carefully, but she didn't stop at her seat, she kept walking towards the exit.

Once her family realized what she was doing, they jumped up from their seats and ran to stop her.

"Buttercup wait!" The clearly upset girl only spared a glance over her shoulder before flying out of the auditorium. The two sisters didn't miss a beat and flew after her, the professor staying back to have a friendly "chat" with the offending co host.

Bubbles and Blossom flew after the green streak and although she was easily losing them, they knew exactly where she was going. Back home.

With their super powers, it didn't take long for the two girls to make it back to their home.

"Buttercup! Where are you?" It took a while to get a response, but they finally got one.

"Go away! Go back to that stupid awards thing." The girls looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. They raced up to Buttercup's room and busted in the doors to see Their middle sister packing her bags for college.

"Buttercup, please don't do this… there's only three more awards left with Elmer being a host. Don't let Elmer win and miss the rest of our award show. The city worked hard to put this on for us and I think you should stay for it." The green eyed girl shifted her gaze to the ground after Blossom's speech and asked possibly one of the dumbest questions ever.

"Am I fat Blossom?" The leader wanted to scream at her sister for even buying into that, but with one glance at her self conscious expression, she figured it wasn't the best idea.

"Buttercup, all your weight is muscle. You look skinnier than me. You probably only have so much more weight because you have better assets than us. Like you said, weight doesn't mean anything." She smiled a little bit but didn't look to convinced.

"Bubbles, am I a bad person? I don't try to be…" The youngest of the three looked in shock at her sister's vulnerable state.

"Buttercup, you're always there for us when we need it and you never let anything bad happen to the people you care about. You're one of the best people I know and don't let Elmer tell you otherwise." Buttercup looked back and forth between her two sisters and gave a genuine smile.

"Thanks guys."

The professor stormed onto the stage and grabbed the collar of the shorter teen.

"Why the fuck would you say that to my daughter? I know what she did to you in kindergarten and I also know she apologized to you for it! She never apologizes unless she really means it! And you fucking told her she was fat, ugly, and a bad person! Where the fuck did you get that from? All of my girls were made to be the perfect little girls and honestly, all of Townsville, except maybe you, agree with that. You took stabs at her for a twitter post that was supposed to help other girls with body image problems by putting something she was insecure about up there and you threw it right in her face! Now she's probably sitting at home, packing to leave for college early because you couldn't let go of a grudge from kindergarten! I hope your proud of yourself." With that, the professor left a frozen Elmer on the stage.

"Cleanup on aisle: Elmer's pants. It seems like we have yet another spill. I repeat, cleanup on-" Harry was cut off by Elmer knocking the mic out of his hand and running into the back to change pants yet again.

Once the three girls flew back into the auditorium, they were met with loud cheers from the excited citizens of Townsville.

"Glad to have you back girls, we just need to wait for my co host to change his pants for the second time tonight. Buttercup I'm sorry about him, everyone else thinks you're absolutely stunning." The tough girl allowed a rare blush and a genuine smile.

"I'm back…" Elmer grumbled to himself as he shuffled back on stage, refusing to look towards the audience.

"Okay! Now that we're back, we have our next award, and before we announce it, I just want all three of you to know that you're easily the three most beautiful girls in Townsville. Our next award is the best and worst figure." Bubbles and Blossom stared with concerned wide eyes and Buttercup looked towards the ground. None of the girls ever liked to compare their body types but now they were almost being forced to.

"Now, the Powerpuff girl with the best figure according to 88% of Townsville is…" Bubbles and Blossom looked at their other sister in concern as she slumped in her seat, obviously not confident about winning the award.

"Miss Buttercup Utonium, get your beautiful self up here!" The green eyed girl shot up in her seat, a look of complete disbelief plastered on her face. Her sisters smiled and nudged her to let her know she heard right. Still not completely trusting what she heard, Buttercup walked hesitantly towards the stage. Once she finally got on stage, Harry offered her a smile and the award.

The green Puff couldn't keep the smile off her face as she took the award and the whole crowd started screaming.

"Probably due to how hard she works in the sports area, Buttercup is definitely the most fit of her sisters and has the best and most noticeable assets. Just look at her, it's self explanatory!" Buttercup had a light pink blush on her face and couldn't stop smiling even if she tried.

"Now for the worst figure, which isn't even close to bad at all. 47% of Townsville said that Bubbles had the worst figure. Bubbles, being the most confident if the looks department shrugged it off and walked on stage without and embarrassment.

"While being very far from ugly, being a vegetarian keeps Bubbles at a very petite figure. She still has quite the figure, just without the defined curves that her sisters have. However, even without the drop dead figure of her older sister, Bubbles is definitely still the cute one." The two younger sisters smiled to each other and walked off stage side by side.

"Now for the last two, both of the winners can just stay on stage since it's pretty similar in topic and I'm sure you girls are already tired of walking on and off the stage. The next award is the best and worst student! 100% of Townsville obviously agreed on Blossom being the best student. Get up here you big nerd!" Everyone laughed at Harry's announcement, even Blossom since she knew it was just a friendly joke.

"Blossom's the girl everyone wants to sit next to in class in test day. There hasn't been one test that Blossom has taken that was below an A. Not only are her test results phenomenal, but there was never a time when Blossom didn't have her homework finished for class." Blossom took her award with a smile since she always worked hard in school.

"Now for the worst student. 100% of Townsville voted that Buttercup is the worst student out of her sisters." The dark haired girl only shrugged it off since she couldn't really disagree and walked on stage.

"Compared to Blossom's straight A's and Bubbles's mostly A's and B's, Buttercup had the worst grades with straight B's and only three A's in math, science, and engineering. It wasn't a rare occasion to see her copying another student's homework right before her class and often cheated off of other kids' tests." Buttercup walked up to the stage and took her award.

"Alright, you two can stay where you are for the next award: the best and worst vocabulary. We have yet another 100% vote with Blossom having the best vocabulary. It isn't a rare occasion to not understand a word that she says or to assume she's speaking in a different language because the words are just so complex." With that the mic was handed over to Elmer.

"With yet another 100% vote, Buttercup is deemed the Puff with the worst vocabulary. More often than not, she doesn't understand what Blossom is saying and is heard asking what something means on multiple occasions. Not only does she have a small normal vocabulary, but also has the most inappropriate language of her sisters, cursing in too many occasions to be considered a slip of the tongue." The green puff could only giggle sheepishly as she met the stern look from the professor.

Ms. Bellum walked out from backstage after the commentary was over and took the microphone from Elmer.

"Alright! Now that's all for the first segment of the award show! After an intermission, we'll be back with our next two hosts." The microphone turned off and everyone started to move around and stretch out their legs. The two hosts walked backstage and Bubbles joined her sisters on stage.

"Buttercup, I'm so sorry about Elmer. I had no idea that you guys had bad blood. You're all on good terms with Mitch and Robin, right?" The three girls smiled and nodded.

"Great. Also we got you three personalized chairs to sit on the stage so you won't have to walk on and off stage."

"Sweet! I had to walk on and off every. Single. Time." The new mayor chuckled at the tough puff's comment.

"Well you won't have to worry about that anymore." With that the three puffs looked at each other and smiled, ready for the next segment of the award show.

AN: Sorry, but that took a lot longer than I planned it to. Also, I'm sorry but I had to put drama between Buttercup and Elmer. Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Onto part two! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Mitch and Robin walked onto the stage as it lit up.

"Hey there Townsville! Ready to get through the next part of our award show?" Mitch held out the mic as the audience cheered in response.

"Ok so we'll get through these a little faster since Elmer took up so much time with his unconventional bathroom breaks and unnecessary commentary." Mitch joked to the audience, receiving laughs of approval.

"But seriously, we are running out of time so this has to be kinda quick." He handed the mic to Robin and she reintroduced the three girls.

"As you guys can see, we relocated our three heroes to the stage to save time and to make it easier for them. We are now moving onto the most something awards, meaning only one winner per award. Mitch will announce the winner and I'll give out the award." Robin handed the mic back to Mitch and he started their section of the show.

"Okay! The first award for his section is the most contagious laugh. Without a doubt, 100% of Townsville agreed that Bubbles deserved this award. Being the joy and laughter of the trio, it's really no surprise that she would win this award." Robin moved to give Bubbles the award, which she gladly accepted. The other two sisters nudged Bubbles, congratulating her on the award.

"Ok, moving on, the next award is for the most organized Puff. Now, I don't have to say the name for everyone to know who won this one, but it's part of my no so I have to. Blossom, it is truly no surprise that you won this award. You are the only person I know who has a planner for each subject and a table of contents for a notebook. I only wish Buttercup did the same so it would've been easier to copy her homework…" Robin gave Blossom the award with a smile and Buttercup shot her good friend a glare.

"Mitchelson! Be glad I let you copy it in the first place!" The host let out a nervous laugh and quickly moved to the next award.

"Next award! We have the most hardworking. Ah shiiiiiiiiz." Mitch barely restrained himself from cursing and chuckled nervously. "Well it seems we have a 50/50 split of votes between our brainiac and our jock. Blossom and Buttercup, I know you two aren't very good at it, but would you mind sharing an award?" He received two glares from the sisters in question.

"What do you mean share an award? How could there have been a perfect split? I work so much harder than Buttercup! My grades are so much better than hers!" Buttercup was quick to speak in her defense.

"Um Bloss! Did you forget about my two full ride scholarships for soccer and Basketball? On the boy's team? I don't know if you realized yet, but that takes hard work!" Robin stepped between the girls before anything got too dramatic.

"Okay girls, you're both obviously hard workers, so just calm down. Mitch was joking about sharing an award, we have two." The fighting sisters blushed slightly in embarrassment and sat back down.

"Okay! Now onto the next award. Here we have the most gullible being Bubbles. I don't know how many times I have pranked her and she fell for it. However, after my last little joke, it seems like she isn't the only gullible one…" Mitch ignored the three glares he got from the girls because he knew it was all in good fun.

"The most creative award also goes to Bubbles. Girl has a great imagination and there is no doubt in my mind she'll be the best art student in that college." For the first time in their segment, Mitch received a smile from one of the girls.

"Okay, the next award is the most annoying, but still loved. We had to put that last part in there so it didn't seem as much like an insult. I hope you understand Buttercup. We don't hate you, you're just a little… nah I won't lie to you. You're a lot more annoying than your sisters. If you want an explanation, you're the only one of your sisters to take my food, you're the most destructive, and you're the main reason nobody has a chance with your sisters. You scare every single guy away from them." The dark haired Puff could only shrug since she knew all of it was true. Her sisters, however, were not happy to know that their sister scared away all possibilities of a love life.

"Buttercup! What the heck, what if we wanted boyfriends?" Buttercup returned their glares with a sweet smile.

"You can get one when you go to college and I'm not around to see them fu- mess up!" The glares from her sisters only deepened, but it didn't stop Buttercup from playfully kissing both of them on the cheek.

"Yup, definitely the most annoying!" Mitch looked over towards his friend with a playful smirk.

"Love you too Mitchie!" Her comment managed to make the audience laugh.

"Yeah whatever Buttercup. Stop flirting with me, I have an award show to announce." Buttercup only rolled her eyes and kept an amused smirk.

"Alright, next up is the most competitive, which hands down goes to Buttercup. I think I've seen her turn anything into a challenge, the most memorable when she made a challenge throughout the school for who could get away with breaking the most rules. Yes, that was the last day of school. Well, take your award, you did win that challenge after all." Buttercup smirked as she got her award.

"Buttercup, you never got in trouble the last day of school!" Blossom cut in, doubting that it ever really happened.

"That's exactly the point Bloss! I broke 53 rules that day and nobody noticed." The mature sister rolled her eyes at her sister's childishness.

"Okay, well the most caring award goes to Bubbles! When I was younger, I used to beat up a lot of kids and I'm pretty sure Bubbles was the one to help every single one of my victims. Plus, I've never seen a girl move a ladybug because it was about to get crushed on a battle except Bubbles."

"I actually remember that battle…" Blossom had an amused smirk as she vividly remembered Bubbles getting slammed because she stopped to move a ladybug. The blonde girl blushed lightly and laughed a little.

"Yeah. Everyone does Blossom. It was kinda embarrassing." All three girls laughed and Mitch took it as a sign to move on.

"For the most athletic we have Buttercup. No explanation required." Robin gave Buttercup her award and Mitch quickly moved to the next award.

"Most dating also goes to Buttercup, probably for how much dumb stuff she's willing to do for a thrill. For example, when she rode through a foreclosed construction site on my little brother's dirtbike." Buttercup ignored the glare from Blossom and Mitch continued to the next award.

"Most dependable goes to Blossom. From personal experience, I could always depend on her to keep any promise she made. Whether it was tutoring me or helping me organize something, she always did it and never backed out." Blossom smiled smugly towards her sisters and took her award.

"Most inspirational, also Blossom. Most clumsy, Bubbles. Oh, I have a story for this one! We were playing soccer in gym and her team lost because she tripped over the ball when she tried to kick it. I know this because I was on her team."

"Mitch, that was two years ago!" Bubbles flushed a little from the embarrassing story.

"It's okay Bubbles, nobody was mad at you. Um, next award is the most friendly, which is also Bubbles. Self explanatory. Most artistic, also Bubbles. Also very self explanatory. Most outgoing, wow Bubbles you get yet another award and yet again, it kinda explains itself. Most trustworthy, that one's yours Blossom, it kinda goes with your most dependable award since I would use the same story for it. Ah, most talkative goes to Buttercup. I'm pretty sure every teacher here would agree with me, yes?" A cheer sounded from all of the teachers, even the ones she didn't have.

"Ok moving on, sorry I'm moving so fast guys. Most opinionated, also Buttercup. Her opinions are mostly what she talks about anyways. Most unselfish, Bubbles that's all you, proven by the outcome of my tie joke earlier. Bubbles, you were awarded with the most beautiful smile, probably because you do it so often. You also have the most comforting hugs. I can definitely attest to that. I actually felt better when you hugged me at my grandmother's funeral. Most hilarious jokes, definitely Buttercup, no questions asked. Most intelligent thinker, this one was probably made for Blossom, which if it wasn't already clear, won the award. Most celebrity looking, definitely Bubbles. If you lived in Hollywood, you'd be mistaken for one all the time. Most loyal, Blossom that actually goes to you. I've never really experienced any of you being unloyal, but you definitely have the loyal girl vibe. Most random, yes, that goes to Bubbles for her random imagination spurts. The most mature is definitely Blossom and I know you'll grow up to be quite the soccer mom. The most modest is Bubbles since she's the only one who doesn't always flaunt their talents and powers. Most unique, definitely Buttercup who might as well not even be related to her sisters or anyone in Townsville for that matter. Sorry but you look nothing like anyone… well except Butch. Most excuses, all you Buttercup. I've heard all about the punishments you got yourself out of… or tried to. Most stylish, Bubbles and her excessive wardrobe. Yes I've seen your closet. Most adorable, Bubbles again. You're literally called the cute one. Hold on. Let me catch my breath." Buttercup only rolled her eyes and grinned at him.

"Already out of shape Mitch, you didn't even have to move to get winded!"

"Hush, I'm not even winded, I'll show you! Most optimistic, also Bubbles. Always finding the bright side in something, even if it seems hopeless. Most inspiring, Blossom for her female empowerment monologues. Most mysterious also goes to Blossom for all her cryptic plans, and I quote. 'That's it! You're a genius!' Just a little heads up, we can't read your mind! Most dramatic, Buttercup, that's all yours. You lost your phone for a week and literally threw rocks at my window with notes attached. At 2:45… AM."

"It was necessary!" Buttercup quickly protested the idea of her being over dramatic.

"You could have waited until school tomorrow to talk to me, or, I don't know, just knocked on my window and talked to my face?" Buttercup looked to be thinking it over but shook her head.

"That seems a tad dramatic don't you think?" Mitch slapped his face in exasperation, but the crowd got quite a kick out of it.

"I don't have time for this… the next award is the most strategic, which goes to the leader, Blossom. Even in some of the worst fights, Blossom always seems to have a plan that will work."

"That sometimes don't work…" Buttercup mumbled under her breath, but Blossom picked up on it.

"What was that?" Blossom jumped on her younger sister and the raven haired triplet was definitely one to argue back.

"If you said something about it you obviously heard me leader girl!" Blossom glared at Buttercup and stuck up for herself.

"My plans are the only reason we're still alive right now! If we always followed you and used brute force, we'd all be dead." Buttercup wasn't one to give up though.

"Well I've never listened to your plans and I'm just fine! Not only am I fine, but I won us most of the battles we've been in!" Blossom's face flushed with anger.

"That is so not true! We usually have to end up saving you all the time because you get yourself hurt rushing into things." Buttercup's glare darkened and argued back.

"That is such a lie! I never get hurt because I always take down the bad guy before it can hurt any of us!" Blossom's face scrunched up in frustration as she retorted.

"Buttercup, you are the strongest one, but you really only accomplish anything when you listen to me!" The green Puff stood up and the two hosts feared she would attack her sister, but she picked up her chair and moved it a few more feet away from Blossom before sitting down again.

"You're wrong by the way Bossy Blossy!" With that, Buttercup stuck her curled tongue out at her older sister.

"So immature…" Blossom only rolled her eyes and took her award.

"Ooooookayyy! Now that that's over, the next award, most photogenic, also goes to Blossom! All of you look great in pictures, it's just that Blossom takes those cutesy tumblr pictures that everyone thinks are so cool. Most phone addicted is Bubbles who is texting in her group messages when not playing an excessive amount of candy crush. Most hairspray used goes to Blossom because how else is she supposed to keep all that hair in place? The most social award goes to Bubbles, which she kinda has to have since she's on the cheer squad and the welcoming committee. The most mom like is Blossom-"

"Because she's bossy!" Buttercup cut off Mitch and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Buttercup, you're going to college tomorrow! Grow up!" Blossom called over to her now distant sister.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Blossom was about to yell back, but Mitch cut them off.

"I'm the host. Now please hush because your last argument took up a lot of time and we still have quite a few awards to go… Thank you. Most scholarly obviously goes to Blossom. Most scatterbrained goes to my good friend Buttercup. For reasons she just recently proved. Most followers goes to Buttercup who has 2.5 million followers on twitter compared to Bubbles's 1.8 million and Blossom's 999k. None really have a bad number since they all beat my 1k… Moving on. The most saintly is Blossom who has never drank or partied before, choosing instead to study. The most morning friendly goes to Bubbles for the exact reason you would imagine. The most easy going also goes to Bubbles since Blossom is kinda uptight, no offense and Buttercup just has no chill, offense intended."

"Thanks babe." Buttercup sarcastically used one of the pet names they joked with all the time since everyone assumed they were a couple a lot.

"No problem sweetie." All of Townsville laughed at the exchange and Mitch had to wait for the audience to calm down before continuing.

"Most innocent also goes to our sweet innocent Bubbles. Most addicted to social media definitely goes to Buttercup who is always seen tweeting, which is why Buttercup also won the most funny posts award. The most huggable award goes to Bubbles since Blossom is to busy studying for hugs back and you just wouldn't get your arms back if you hugged Buttercup at the wrong time. The most preppy is Blossom, who also won the most manners award. The most fashion forward is dedicated to the fashionista of the sisters, Bubbles. The most dangerous is without a doubt Buttercup and if you disagree you have to be delusional. Bubbles is the most sensitive, crying at most things, usually something Buttercup does. The most brave is Buttercup, always protecting her sisters and Townsville even if it is a dangerous situation. And for our final award for this session is the most bossy. Buttercup, please don't start an argument over this, but as kinda expected, don't get mad at me for saying that, definitely goes to Blossom."

"Suck it leader girl! I told you that everyone thought you were bossy!" Buttercup disregarded Mitch's plea and instigated an argument.

"Whatever Buttercup. I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of riling me up. I know you feed off of my reactions and I'm not going to entertain your immaturity." The black haired instigator froze and stared at Blossom with her mouth hanging open as if she had been slapped. Blossom could only laugh at how put out her fiery sister looked at the moment.

Ms. Bellum walked on stage and Mitch handed her the microphone.

"Great job with the timing Mitch, I thought we were going to have to cut out a few parts but you definitely saved it. Anyways, that completed the second portion of the award show. Your next hosts will be the three Rowdyruff Boys with the most likely awards. Now for our second intermission." The lights dimmed and Ms. Bellum sent Buttercup a stern look.

"For the next portion, I want you to be on better behavior. Also, stop being dramatic and move your seat back to its original spot. You're going to college tomorrow and you're going to be on your own. You need to stop acting like a child and show that you can handle responsibility without someone else looking over your shoulder!" Buttercup looked down and moved her seat back.

"Yes Ms. Bellum…"

"Good. Now grab a snack, a drink, walk around, or whatever you need to do before the next segment." The three girls smiled and walked in different directions.

AN: there's part two out of three! Hope you liked the chapter, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry for the wait! This took a little longer than expected. Anyways, enjoy that chapter!

"Alright! Everyone to their places! Buttercup, remember what we talked about. We're on in 5." Ms. Bellum made sure everything was running smoothly for the final segment of the show. The three girls found their seats and both Blossom and Ms. Bellum gave Buttercup a motherly glare.

"What?" She put on her most innocent look, drawing an eye roll from her older sister.

"You know what, Buttercup. Try to actually behave this segment." The fiery girl instantly rolled her eyes and mocked her sister.

"TrY tO aCtUALly BeHaVe tHIs SegMeNt." This time she was sent three glares. Two from her sisters and an extra stern one from Ms. Bellum.

"Sorry, last one." Buttercup quickly crossed her legs and looked away from everyone.

"Why do I even try… The curtains should be opening at anytime now." The new mayor walked towards the front of the stage as the curtains drew open.

"Good evening Townsville and welcome to the third segment of our award show. I would now like to introduce our hosts, the Rowdyruff Boys!" Three boys walked out from backstage to the microphone, Butch stopping to initiate some drawn out handshake with Buttercup.

"Butch!"

"Buttercup!"

The leaders of each group glared at their green member, cutting the handshake short. Once Butch reached the middle of the stage and Buttercup sat back down, Brick started their announcements.

"Good evening Townsville! If you didn't know already, I'm Brick, that's Boomer, and this moron is Butch." Brick threw a quick elbow at his brother for his earlier actions. "We're announcing the most likely awards and here's how it's going to work. We'll only announce our own counterparts awards and explain reasons they deserved the award. Now for the first award. The most likely to win a Nobel peace prize is my counterpart, Blossom." Brick picked up the microphone and walked the Award over to his counterpart.

"Blossom has almost unrealistic ideals of justice, but she definitely works hard to achieve them. I'm pretty sure that's a common trend between all those Nobel peace people." The crowd got a small laugh out of Brick's ignorance which clearly irritated Blossom. Brick walked over and reluctantly handed the mic to Butch.

"Our next award is the most likely to take over the world. That's all you BC, nobody can stop us greens!" Instead of walking over to hand the award to Buttercup, he threw it hard to the girl, who caught it effortlessly with one hand. The crowd burst into cheers at a show of the greens' playful nature.

"As I said before, nobody can stop the greens except the greens and though I hate to admit it, I'm pretty sure I couldn't stop you if I tried. Plus, you're the toughest person I know and if you really wanted to, you could take over the world." Butch passed the microphone to his younger brother and stepped back, sending Buttercup a smirk and wink, which she returned.

"For our next award, we have most likely to get married first. Sorry girls, but it's kinda obvious a that Bubbles was gonna win this one. She's into romantics and by far the most agreeable."

"Wanna say that again?" Buttercup started to get up, but Blossom yanked her back down into her seat.

"Behave!" Blossom scolded her hot headed sister and nodded to a wide eyed Boomer to continue.

"Bubbles, I think it's fair to say you would be anyone's perfect wife." Boomer walked over to Bubbles, keeping a cautious eye on Buttercup, who was still glaring at him.

"Thanks Boomer!" Bubbles hugged him and gave the now blushing boy a quick kiss on the cheek. Boomer walked back to the front of the stage. And put the mic on the stand.

Butch walked to the stand and picked up the mic. "The next award is most likely to be a comedian. I don't even have to say the name, but it's kinda part of the job description so that ones all you B." He moved to throw the award again, but froze at his brother's glare and walked over to her. Butch stopped in front of Buttercup and dropped to one knee and offered the award to her with his head bowed.

"Your award your highness." The black haired Puff played along with the spectacle and stood up to formally accept it.

"Thank you my servant your service is appreciated." The two greens quickly sobered up from the glares of their older siblings and went back to their places.

"The next award, most likely to win the lottery and lose the ticket, also goes to Buttercup. I can't even think of a reason aside from the fact that she just seems like she would do that. So congratulations, you got an award but lost the lottery… kinda." Butch took a more subtle approach this time and normally handed her the award. Buttercup took the award without a word and waited for the next announcement.

"It's about time you start acting like an adult." Blossom mumbled just loud enough for the superhumans on stage to hear.

"Aw shit…" Brick muttered quietly under his breath and Butch was watching ha counterpart with excited anticipation of her reaction.

"It's about time you shut the fuck up leader girl!" Everyone's jaw dropped as Buttercup snarled at Blossom on stage.

"Butterc-" Blossom tried to remind her sister that she was on live TV, but Buttercup cut her off.

"No Blossom, I'm sick of you always talking down to me just because I don't act like an 87 year old cat lady! I'm 18 and I don't wanna act like an adult yet! So fu-" Before she could drop the f-bomb again, Bubbles tackled her spunky sister to the ground and covered her mouth.

"Buttercup you're on TV! You can't say those words because all of Townsville is watching, including the professor and little kids." The black haired Puff turned her head to where the professor was sitting, a stern glare etched on his face. Her only defense was a sheepish, apologetic smile in his direction. Bubbles got off of her sister and moved back to her seat, allowing Buttercup to get up and dust herself off before sitting down as well.

Butch choked back his laughter and started to announce the next award.

"Most likely to win an oscar also goes to Buttercup for reasons that we literally just saw. Sorry B, but that was so overly dramatized." Butch walked the award over to her and put the mic up to her face.

"Well first I would like to thank the academy." The crowd roared with laughter while Blossom rolled her eyes. Butch pulled the mic back and walked back to grab the next award.

"Buttercup I swear you're giving me a workout walking back and forth. The next award is most likely to have a reality TV show. For the same reasons as the last three awards, this one also goes to Buttercup." Butch walked over yet again and handed her the award and walked back.

Butch sighed loudly before starting to announce the next award. "Most likely to win an Olympic gold medal. That one is without a doubt Buttercup's… again." Like the first award, Butch chucked the award toward his counterpart, knowing she would catch it.

"Alright, it's finally time to pass on the mic." Butch shoved it towards his older brother and stepped back earning a few chuckles.

"For our next award, we have Blossom as the most likely to run off with a teacher. Oh I see you Bloss!" Brick flashed a cocky smirk in her direction as he walked over to the glaring girl.

"Can you ask your new boyfriend to bump my grade up two percent?" The audience bursted into laughter and Blossom's scowl only intensified.

"Grow up Brick, it's just a hypothetical award, not a real life situation." Blossom tried to reason with her counterpart, but Bubbles only jumped on the bandwagon.

"Aww come on Blossom! It's romantic!" Blossom turned towards her blonde sister with a look of betrayal.

"Not you too Bubbles!" Buttercup refused to miss out on the fun and joined in.

"Blossom you're my best student. I'll excuse your homework tonight if you just go on a date with me!" Blossom glared at her raven haired sister as she acted like a teacher.

"Okay I expected this from you. And I would never skip my homework!" Brick and Buttercup rolled their eyes at her response and he shoved the award in her direction.

"Just take the award Blossom. I'm done." He chuckled on his way back to his brothers, handing the mic to Boomer. The blonde ruff picked up the next award and swallowed his amusement.

"Most likely to marry for money, miss Bubbles Utonium." The baby Puff flushed a little in embarrassment.

"That's not romantic! I want a normal marriage!" Boomer laughed a little and handed her the award.

"You just look the most like a trophy wife, I would've honestly given it to Buttercup though. I could see her marrying for money." Buttercup's head snapped towards the two blondes.

"Hey! I'm gonna be making six figures outta college! I'll have my own money! Plus, Bubbles won the award." Boomer and Bubbles laughed at the spitfire's reaction and Boomer walked back to hand the mic to Brick.

"Okay, off of the funny ones for now. Most likely to be a college professor is Blossom." He walked over and uneventfully handed her the award. Without another word, he handed the mic to Boomer.

"Most likely to be on Broadway is the artistic sister, Bubbles." Boomer walked over to hand a smiling Bubbles the award. He returned her smile and walked back to hand the mic off to Brick.

"Most likely to become a billionaire goes to maybe the next female Bill Gates, Blossom." Brick handed Blossom the award, then walked back to give the mic to Boomer again.

"Most likely to dropout of college to become a supermodel. Bubbles, that ones all you. I couldn't see Buttercup wanting to be a supermodel and I couldn't see Blossom ever dropping out of school." Boomer walked over to his counterpart and handed her the award.

"Plus, you're absolutely gorgeous." The youngest sister flushed bright red and smiled to Boomer as he walked back to his brothers, handing the mic back to Brick.

"Most likely to become president goes to Blossom." Brick walked to Blossom and saluted to her.

"It's an honor Mr. President." Everyone in the crowd laughed and Blossom took the award.

"The pleasures all mine." Buttercup flipped her chair over and stared at Blossom with wide eyes.

"You went along with a joke! You always just roll your eyes at me! That's so not fair!" Blossom looked at her dramatic sister and rolled her eyes, earning a finger pointed at her.

"See there it was! You rolled your eyes at me!" Everyone laughed except Blossom and Ms. Bellum backstage, who was shaking her head in defeat.

"Buttercup, get back in your seat and act your age." The green puff groaned and set her chair back up and sat down.

Boomer got the mic from Brick and continued with the show.

"The next award goes to Bubbles, who is the most likely to get ID'd at 30. Don't worry it's a good thing." He walked the Award over to Bubbles and pulled the award away before giving it to her.

"I'm gonna need to see an ID." The girl froze for a second, but burst into a fit of giggles and Boomer handed her the award.

The mic was handed of to Brick again and Buttercup groaned loudly.

"I feel neglected! I haven't gotten one in forever!" Blossom slapped her in the side of her head and gave her a glare telling her to clean up her act.

"Jeez chill Bloss! You don't need to hit me…" Blossom ignored her and motioned for them to continue.

"Okay, Blossom won the next award for most likely to become a nun. Looking at the dresses tonight it's pretty accurate." Blossom looked around at her sisters' dresses and realized that her floor length dress was definitely the least revealing. She accepted her award without any attitude and even ignored Buttercup's snickers beside her. Brick returned to his brothers and handed the spotlight back to Boomer.

"Most likely to be caught texting goes to Bubbles, who will literally text you even if you are right beside her." All of Townsville laughed, having seen the girl walking around town texting away. Bubbles took the award and Boomer returned to his brothers, handing off to Butch.

"It feels like I haven't talked in awhile. Anyways, most likely to fall asleep in class definitely goes to Buttercup." Butch walked over and handed the award to his counterpart, who civilly accepted her award, surprising quite a few people. Butch stood there for a moment and stared at her as if waiting.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna say something or do something?" The raven haired Puff raised a brow and laughed.

"I didn't feel like saying something this time… Sorry?" Butch laughed and walked back to pick up the next award.

"Most likely to be late to her own wedding… yup I could see that. Buttercup, your groom will be waiting for a little while while you take your time." Buttercup could only laugh and accept the award.

"I can't even say you're wrong!" Butch walked back laughing and handed the mic to Boomer.

"Most likely to cheer someone up is definitely Bubbles. Whenever someone is crying she's the first to be there for them." Bubbles smiled and took her award. Boomer walked back and gave the spot to Brick.

"Most likely to cure a disease, definitely Blossom. Sorry but she's the brains of you three." Brick got a glare from Buttercup and a pout from Bubbles as he handed a smug Blossom her award.

Butch stepped back up and looked at the award and started to laugh.

"Oh god this happened!"

"What happened?" Buttercup sounded slightly nervous, afraid that Butch was about to get her in trouble. Her anxiety only built up as he continued to laugh.

"What did you do Buttercup?" Bubbles whispered over to her sister, picking up on her distress.

"A lot. That's why I'm freaking out right now." Bubbles and Blossom looked at their sister with wide eyes.

"What kind of stuff?" Buttercup glanced from Butch back to them multiple times.

"Things you'll probably discover and never want to try in college." Blossom was about to say something, but Butch finally found his composure and read the award.

"Most likely to pass out in the front lawn. Buttercup, you know that's all you!" Wide eyes stares came from her sisters and the Professor.

"We were never allowed to go to parties Buttercup!" Bubbles sounded confused and alarmed at the same time.

"Yes. We also weren't allowed to pass out on the front lawn." Buttercup tried to keep her voice low and avoided the professor's eyes. She grabbed the award and shooed Butch away, signaling him to continue.

Butch ran back and shoved the mic in Boomer's hands.

"Umm, most likely to live abroad goes to Bubbles due to her love and interest for nature." He handed Bubbles the award, which she quickly accepted.

"Most likely to be a wedding planner also goes to Bubbles. Something to do with your slight obsession with romance." He handed Bubbles the award quickly and walked back, still trying to move on from Buttercup's awkward award.

Brick stepped up for the next one. "Most likely to have a town named after her, all you Blossom. The town of Blossomville. I can already see it." The crowd chuckled and Blossom accepted her award.

Butch stepped back up and read off the award normally.

"Most likely to live past 100, all you Buttercup. You're too stubborn to die before that." Butch earned a glare and he tossed her the award, slightly scared to walk within striking distance.

"Most likely to get stopped at an airport. Funny story, she forgot to take her pocket knife out of her back pocket and twelve cops tackled her." Buttercup threw a glare his way.

"Hey Butch! These 'funny stories' aren't making my dad laugh!" Buttercup pointed to a very unamused professor. While everyone else laughed around him.

"Oops. Well he had to find out sometime!" He tossed her the award and continued to the next one.

"Most likely to spend 9 years on their undergrad degree definitely goes to Buttercup, sorry love, but you're the dumb one." Butch looked over to his lovely counterpart only to flinch at the twitch of her eye.

"Boomer, can you walk this over to her, she's gonna kill me!" Boomer rolled his eyes, grabbed the award, and handed it to the more than slightly aggressive puff.

"Thanks Boom. Most likely to have a solo cup in their hand also goes to Buttercup, who I see holding a solo cup more often than not. Give this to her Boom." The blue ruff once again delivered the award to the now enraged puff.

"Okay this one's good I promise. Buttercup is the most likely to save someone from a burning building." This time Butch actually walked over and handed her the award.

"I'm sorry but it's my job to entertain." She took the award and shrugged it off.

"Whatever, just try not to make me look like a delinquent." Butch shrugged and walked back to the front.

"Most likely to keep a secret also goes to my dear counterpart who still hasn't told any of the secrets I've told her." He walked the Award over to her and placed it in her hands.

"Thanks for never telling by the way." He smiled and she returned it.

"Most likely to be on the nightly news goes to our little tough Puff. Wow you're getting a lot of awards…" Butch tossed her the award for time saving purposes.

"Most likely to pull the perfect prank goes to Buttercup. Another funny story! This one time Buttercup painted all the classroom chalk with clear matte nail polish so that the teacher couldn't teach!" Buttercup could feel the glare of the professor and Ms. Keane on her and she looked down awkwardly.

"Yeah thanks for the recap, but now they know that was me!" Buttercup jerked her thumb towards the two unamused adults.

Butch flashed an apologetic smile as he gave her the award and passed the mic to Boomer.

"Most likely to be the next bachelorette goes to Bubbles, who would no doubt be looking for her Prince Charming." Boomer knelt in front of Bubbles as if proposing with the award. The blonde Puff giggled and giddily accepted her award.

"Most likely to be a talk show host would be Bubbles. She always has a pleasant attitude that's just so inviting." Boomer gave his counterpart the award and walked back to announce yet another one for her.

"Most likely to be on the front cover of vogue belongs to Bubbles. Not that you girls aren't pretty, Bubbles just has the personality for it, and she's the prettiest in my opinion." Bubbles's face flushed brightly and Boomer made his way back to his brothers handing Butch the mic again.

Butch read the award and immediately looked over to his counterpart.

"You're gonna get mad at me." She gave him an anxious look that told him to continue.

"You got mad at me last time I said something that actually happened. I just won't say it… here's your award. Butch handed Buttercup the award and her eyes widened and her face flushed as she read it.

"Next time just don't volunteer the fact that it actually happened. Okay Butch?" There was a panicked waver to her voice that built up the curiosity within the building.

"Buttercup, what is it? What else did you do?" Blossom and Bubbles tried to catch a glance of the title on her award, but she covered it up and glared at Butch for his stupidity and carelessness.

"Read it!" A random citizen screamed out from the audience and the rest of Townsville followed along and began chanting for Butch to read the award. Butch looked over to the girl silently asking permission to read it. Without any hesitation, Buttercup shook her head.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ok cool."

"Fuck!"

"Buttercup watch your mouth!" Blossom scolded her sister as Butch took the award. The normally spunky girl ignored her sister and help her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry BC, but I have to read it." Butch felt bad as he saw the professor looking at him expectantly.

"Only me you and Brick were supposed to know you ass." Guilt hit Butch like a truck as he saw her trying to hold in tears that were building in her eyes. He slowly turned towards the audience and spoke into the mic.

"Most likely to… most likely to." Butch looked back at her and caught her desperate eyes, begging him not to read the award. He turned back to the crowd.

"Most likely to go skinny dipping." Buttercup released the breath she was holding and let relief rush through her. He didn't read it. Butch turned his back to the audience and winked at his relieved counterpart as he handed her the award.

'Most likely to be walked in on'

Buttercup read the award and remembered when Brick walked in on her and Butch. The professor would've disowned her if he found out she had sex, but skinny dipping was forgivable.

"Most likely to make a scene at a party. I'm pretty sure you're the only one who even goes to parties, but if your sisters came too, you'd be the one to cause a scene." Buttercup laughed along with Butch as he walked his award over to her.

"See I didn't say it actually happened this time." Butch whispered in her ear so nobody heard, earning a playful shove from his counterpart.

"It's about time you kept your mouth shut." She whispered back to him and he walked back towards his brother.

"Most likely to sneak into the boys locker room." All three brothers leaned on eachother and laughed harder than necessary.

"What are they laughing for? It doesn't seem that funny to me…" Bubbles whispered to Blossom in confusion. Blossom looked over to her other sister who's face was burning and she put together the pieces.

"By the look on our sister's face, they caught her sneaking into the boys' locker room. And I have a feeling that last award didn't have anything to do with her skinny dipping. She wouldn't be that flustered over that." Bubbles felt bad for her more rebellious sister.

"You know Blossom, you tell her to act like an adult all the time, yet you still treat her like a child. Blossom, you need to let her make her own decisions. We're going to college tomorrow and you need to accept that she's gonna have some secrets. She would probably tell you more if you didn't scold her all the time." Blossom looked away from her youngest sister to look at her nervous sister to her right.

"Buttercup, that's all yours." Butch walked the award over to Buttercup, catching Blossom's glance.

"Calm down your sister is very capable to handle herself." With that he walked back to announce the next award.

"Most likely to wear PJs all day. Definitely Buttercup, the girl who came over to my house in her pajamas because she didn't feel like changing." The black haired girl laughed and shrugged, unable to deny what he said.

"Really Buttercup? That's completely inappr-" Blossom was cut off by an elbow from Bubbles, who received a grateful smile from her free spirited sister.

"Okay, most likely to forget prom goes to Buttercup… again. I'm just gonna toss it because you're getting a ridiculous amount of these." Buttercup caught the award and sent a goofy grin to her sisters.

"Most likely to be seen at a bar. Yup that's also Buttercup… Unless Blossom's an undercover bad girl." Blossom glared at the green ruff.

"No, that award belongs to my sister." Buttercup and Butch both laughed and Butch let Boomer take the spotlight.

"Feels great to finally talk again. Most likely to never grow up goes to Bubbles. Your childlike joy never seems to fail and hopefully it never will." Boomer walked the award over to Bubbles.

"Most likely to become a princess goes to Bubbles since she's always been into Prince Charmings and royalty." Boomer gave Bubbles her award and bowed before her as if she really were a princess. Deciding to follow along with Buttercup's actions, Bubbles stood up and accepted it with a curtsy and a princess wave to the audience.

Boomer gave the mic to Butch again and he casually read the award.

"Most likely to be caught with no makeup. Buttercup, even right now you're the only one without a full face of makeup. Don't worry, you can be pretty without it." The girl allowed a small smile and a light blush as she accepted the award.

Boomer stepped back up and looked at Bubbles before reading the award.

"Most likely to shop till she drops. Bubbles, that could only really go to you considering you're at the mall every other week." Bubbles could only giggle in agreement as she got her award.

"Tagging along with the last award, Bubbles, you are also most likely to die for a new pair of shoes." Bubbles looked to her sisters.

"Oh! Talking about new shoes, they have a huge sale at Nine West!" Buttercup raised an uninterested brow and replied to her sister.

"Bubbles, you know I shop at footlocker. You also know that you already have 100% wayyy too many shoes!" Bubbles was about to argue, but Blossom jumped in.

"Well I borrow Bubbles's shoes a lot so I'm in." Buttercup groaned loudly and rolled her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding!" Blossom and Bubbles flashed matching victorious smirks at their sister who was motioning for them to continue.

Butch grabbed the mic from his younger brother and looked at his sulking counterpart with sympathy.

"Most likely to eat during class. I don't think I've been in a class with you when you weren't eating. Anyways, that goes to Buttercup." Butch handed her the award and returned to his spot.

"Most likely to ovahahahahah- most likely to overdose on coffee and energy drinks! What's that thing you drink every morning again?" Buttercup laughed a little to herself before answering Butch.

"Expresso with two shots of Red Bull and three shots of monster." Butch broke out into laughter and Brick stared at her with wide eyes.

"How are you alive?" Brick practically screamed, looking to his counterpart as if asking if her sister was okay. Buttercup, Blossom, and Bubbles all shrugged and the professor shook his head from the front row.

"Anyways, moving on." Brick and Butch looked at eachother before both grabbing the mic.

"Most likely to grab the mic and not give it back." They spoke in sync.

"Blossom." Brick held the award, but didn't move yet.

"Buttercup." Butch pulled out another award and looked to their counterparts.

"We have a 50-50 split between you two." Brick announced the statistics before Butch took the mic.

"So you both get the award!" Butch walked the award over to Buttercup and Brick walked the other one to Blossom.

"And a word from the winners?" Butch gave an evil smirk and held up the one microphone. Both girls looked at the mic longingly, but Buttercup made the first move. Before she could process it, Buttercup had flipped Blossom's chair over and grabbed the mic with a big smile.

"Thank you Townsville for this award and all the ones before it even though my dad might not want me going to college anymore! I'd like to thank- ah!" before she could finish her sentence, Blossom pulled her feet out from under her, causing her black haired sister to fall.

Blossom fixed her slightly disheveled hair and gracefully picked up the mic.

"Thank you Townsville for everything you've done for us tonight. I apologize for my sister's… _childish_ a-"

"Why I oughta!" Buttercup tackled Blossom by her knees, causing her to fall hard on the ground. Before Buttercup could throw a punch, however, Brick grabbed her by her arms, Butch grabbed her by her waist, and Boomer ran over to grab her legs. Once they got her back to her seat, they held her down as she struggled to get at Blossom, who got up and sat back down after dusting herself off.

"Buttercup! What did I tell you at the beginning of this segment?" Buttercup froze at the sound of Ms. Bellum's stern voice.

"Oh, hi Ms. Bellum… fancy seeing you here." The tall woman held her glare on the smaller girl.

"Buttercup! You know better than that! If you can't even handle sitting through this without acting up, how are you going to handle living by yourself away from home with nobody to take care of you? Calm down or you get to sit backstage with me! Am I clear?" Buttercup looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"Bu-"

" _Am I clear_?" Ms. Bellum's voice rose and Buttercup slumped in her chair.

"Crystal…" The girl grumbled loud enough for the older woman to hear.

"Now sit up straight and act your age!" Buttercup slowly sat back up, a scowl still on her face. Realizing it was the best she would get from the stubborn girl, she walked back behind the curtains to observe the rest of the show.

"Okay… let's move on. Most likely to make out with a stranger goes to Buttercup, who I'm hoping loses her little attitude soon. Buttercup's eyes scanned the crowd and she pointed to a random kid her age and motioned for him to come up. The boy was tan with shaggy dark brown hair and brown eyes. The spitting image of a stereotypical jock.

Before anyone could question anything, Buttercup pulled him in by the back of his neck and made out with him, something he had no complaints about. To Blossom's and Butch's irritation, the kiss lasted five long minutes before she pulled away and sat back down. The dazed teen took his cue to head back to his seat.

"My attitude's gone. Isn't that what you wanted?" She looked to a pissed off Butch, knowing he wouldn't like the way she released her frustrations.

"Yeah. Just what I wanted." Butch shoved the award into her hands and walked back to his place, handing the mic to Boomer.

"Umm… Most likely to be taking a selfie goes to Bubbles. If you follow her on any social media, you'll see why." Boomer walked over to Bubbles who opted to take a selfie with him and the award.

"Boomer, hold up the award and take a selfie with me!" Boomer chuckled and got in the picture, throwing up a peace sign while she smiled and shifted her eyes towards him.

"Ok thanks Boomer!" Bubbles hugged the boy and took her award, causing him to flush lightly. He handed the mic back to Butch, who still seemed to hold anger towards his counterpart.

"Most likely to end up in prison. No surprise that one goes to Buttercup." Buttercup recoiled from his words and glared at him.

"You would know, you've been there enough times for the both of us you as- jerk! What's your deal anyways?" He stalked up to her and threw the award at her from a close distance, her reflexes only barely letting her catch it.

"You know what my deal is! You just made out with that guy right in front of me!" She gave him an annoyed look.

"You're not my boyfriend! I can do what I want and I'm probably gonna make out with a lot more at Duke!" Buttercup felt a little bad from the hurt that briefly shone in his eyes.

"I thought we had _something_ , but I guess you do that with every guy, don't you?" Buttercup flinched at his insinuation and glared at him for the low blow.

"Are you calling me a slut?" She hissed just loud enough for Butch and her sisters to hear. Bubbles and Blossom's eyes widened, realizing what had happened between the two.

"I was gonna use a different word, but we can use that one too." All three sisters glared at Butch, but Buttercup's held hurt in it too.

"Well then… to answer your earlier question, no. I haven't done that with anyone else and now I kinda regret ever having _anything_ with you." Buttercup whispered back to Butch, her voice wavering at the end. The raven haired boy stared at his counterpart and the full effect of what he just said to her hit him.

"Buttercup I'm sor-" She cut him off with an angry glare.

"Save it. If you want to talk to me, do it after the show." He gave her one last apologetic look before walking back to the front to face the clueless citizens of Townsville. Boomer stepped up and took the mic.

"Most likely to be cheated on goes to Bubbles. However I don't think anyone who does would survive Buttercup's anger." He walked the award to Bubbles and handed off the mic to Brick.

"Most likely to get accepted into an IV League college goes to Blossom, who is leaving to attend one tomorrow." Brick handed Blossom her award and continued to announce the next one.

"Most likely to become a cat lady also goes to Blossom. That one's not nearly as flattering as the last one, but I can't say I don't see it." Blossom glared at her counterpart and turned to her spunky sister, expecting a snarky remark from her as well. When she didn't even respond, Blossom turned to face Brick, concern on her face. Brick gave her the award and jerked his head towards Butch who was staring longingly at the abnormally quiet girl.

"Most likely to graduate college early also goes to Blossom, the genius mind behind their crime fighting. It wouldn't surprise anyone if she did graduate early." Brick walked yet another award over towards Blossom and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"If something happened between those two that's why she's quiet." Everything started to piece together and she realized that her and Butch had some unofficial thing. She snapped back to attention as Brick started to announce her next award.

"Most likely to become a doctor goes to Blossom. What are you majoring in?" Blossom looked to Brick.

"Medical science. That's probably why I got the award." Blossom rose a brow to her counterpart, who was sporting a sheepish smile.

"Right." He laughed off his embarrassment and handed the mic to Butch, who was still trying to catch Buttercup's gaze.

"Uh… hopefully this one isn't that accurate for my sake. Most likely to hold a grudge goes to Buttercup. He walked over to the girl and offered her the award. She looked at him and took the small sculpture.

"Not every award is accurate. You want a grudge, go to Blossom." Butch's downcast face lit up at her words.

"So we're good?" She let a small smile answer for her. To everyone's surprise he picked her up and kissed her in front of everyone. Her sisters stared in shock, but received a surprise if their own when their counterparts kissed them as well.

"That was our final award! Thank you Townsville and have a good night!" Butch yelled into the mic once him and Buttercup separated. Townsville cheered loudly as the curtain closed them from view.

Ms. Bellum walked over aggressively and stopped in front of the six teens.

"What are you doing? You can't just do that on TV! Blossom and Bubbles, you two didn't do anything wrong, but really? Buttercup, that little scene with that random citizen was uncalled for, Butch, there was no reason that kissing Buttercup couldn't wait, Brick, you didn't even know if Blossom wanted you to kiss her, and Boomer, same thing as Butch! You all-" Ms. Bellum was cut off by the green puff hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Bellum… It's my last day here and I just wanted to have fun. Thank you for doing all of this for us and I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time tonight." The curvaceous mayor slowly returned the hug and smiled at the girl, proud of her for doing something she had such a hard time with. Apologizing.

"It's okay Buttercup. And this was the least we could do for you girls. I just wish you good luck with your dad because he didn't look too happy with some of the things you did…" Buttercup went pale and everyone else around her laughed at the reaction.

AN: Okay so let me know if you want another chapter where the girls leave for college. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the wait! The school year just started and I have been completely swamped! This should be the last chapter so I hope you enjoy :)

After their talk with Mayor Bellum, the girls and the boys walked out of the building to find the professor. They didn't have to put too much effort in to find him however, because he was standing right outside the door.

"Boys, we need to have a talk." He cut his eyes towards Buttercup. "I'll deal with you later." The boys each swallowed nervously and followed the professor back into the building.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" Butch was the first to break the awkward silence. The professor looked up to them with a blank look on his face.

"You boys know that my girls are moving across the country tomorrow, right? So you know that trying to start a relationship with them isn't really fair, right?" They looked at each other with horrified looks. They had totally forgotten that they were moving so far away.

"Shoot we forgot! What are we supposed to do now?" Boomer gripped at his hair, distressed at the thought of not seeing Bubbles for a long time.

"Yeah! Guys are going to be all over them! Blossom's going to completely forget about me!" Brick held his head in his hands at the thought of losing Blossom to another guy.

"Buttercup wouldn't just forget about me… Would she?" Butch looked to the professor with hopeful eyes. The professor frowned and responded to the boys.

"At this point I don't even know what Buttercup would do. It seems like you three have a better idea of that than me. If you want to be with them, you need to go withers they are. I know you three are going to college in Townsville and it isn't fair to either of you to be constantly worried about what the other is doing and who they're with. My suggestion is hold off on the relationship until after college if you're still interested in each other. That's all I really have to say to you boys and I need to have a good talk with one of my daughters before she goes off to college." The boys looked down as they realized it wasn't really an option to have a relationship with the girls at the time.

"We understand. We'll say our goodbyes now." Brick motioned for his brothers to follow him outside. As soon as they stepped out the door, they were met with the sight of three bored girls. Their expressions lit up immediately at the sight of the ruffs.

"Girls we were just going to say our goodbyes now. Your dad was just telling us that it isn't fair to try and start a relationship as you girls are leaving for college so we're letting you go here." Brick explained with a sad smile. The girls' smiles dropped at Brick's words. Blossom and Bubbles hugged their counterparts tightly.

"I'm going to miss you Boomer."

"I'm going to miss you Brick."

Butch and Buttercup just stared at each other.

"So now we don't have something..?" Buttercup has a slight waver to her voice and Butch sadly shook his head.

"I guess not." The raven haired girl let out a humorless laugh and hugged Butch as close as she could.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot…" Butch returned the hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm gonna miss you too cupcake. Go kill it on both your college teams, I know you're gonna be the star of both of them. Just don't forget me." She hugged him tighter if possible and mumbled something into his chest that sounded like 'I would never'.

Brick hugged Blossom tight as she hid her face in his chest.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You're gonna come out of college making so much money and you're gonna be so successful! Look I'm not going to forget about you and as long as you don't forget about me, it'll be fine. We just want you girls to have freedom in college. We'll keep in touch and I swear I'll text you everyday." Blossom pulled away and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"You better not be lying. Goodbye Brick, I'll miss you." With that she gave him one last hug before getting into the car.

Bubbles was crying on Boomer's shoulder, desperately clinging to him. He returned her embrace, stroking her hair and rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"It's okay Bubbles, I'm always going to be there for you. I'll talk to you everyday, but you're going off to do bigger and better things. I won't forget about us so when you're back we can pick up from where we left off if you still want to. I'm always going to be here Bubbles. Calm down and smile, you're going to your dream college and you can text, call, or FaceTime me whenever." Her sobs settled down and she pulled away to kiss him gently on the jaw.

"Goodbye Boomer, I won't forget you." She sadly walked back to the car and sat next to Blossom.

Buttercup pulled away from Butch and looked him in the eyes.

"At least kiss me goodbye?" He smiled sadly at her and gently kissed her lips before pulling away.

"Goodbye Butch." She hesitantly walked back to the car and sat in the last open seat in the back, not wanting to sit in the front. The professor pulled off and the three ex-villains watched the car as it drove off.

The three girls sat in silence on the way home so the whole ride was quiet. They all silently walked into the house and the professor finally broke the silence.

"Blossom, Bubbles, go finish packing I need to talk with your sister." The two girls silently wished their middle sister luck and walked upstairs to finish packing. Once the two girls got up the stairs the professor motioned for Buttercup to sit.

"Can I at least put my awards in my room first?" The professor answered with a stern glare that made her sit down without another question.

"So want to tell me about this wild child routine I never knew about until tonight?" He gave his daughter an expectant look, which she tried to avoid.

"No, not really. I'm going to college and I'm not going to lie to you, I'm going to party a lot, but at least now you know that I know how to handle myself already. Don't worry, I don't do hardcore drugs or anything, so I'm not gonna overdose or anything like that. Also, I'm sorry for embarrassing you at the award show. I really wasn't tryin to, I just struggle with filters and self control sometimes." The professor looked at his daughter in shock at how open she was being with him. He appreciated her honesty and though he wasn't a fan of her hobbies, he knew it was better that he knew than to be left in the dark.

"Well, you are technically an adult now and I can't stop you. I do appreciate your honesty and your apology and I really do hope you know how to take care of yourself, because even though you're the toughest fighter, I still worry about you a lot. You do need to work on your filters though. I wasn't too happy with some of your language choices…" The black haired troublemaker smiled sheepishly to her father figure and kissed him on the cheek before going to finish packing as well.

"Love you dad!" She called behind her and ran to her room. The professor sat there with a sad smile on his face.

"I'm going to miss these girls."

THE NEXT DAY

The girls stood in front of the airport with their bags, but they didn't go in. They all turned towards their dad. Blossom was the one to speak to the professor, who was already tearing up.

"It'll be okay professor! We're going to be home for every holiday, right girls?" Bubbles quickly agreed, but Buttercup looked away.

"Buttercup?" The middle sister sighed sadly.

"I just got my sports schedules and I won't be able to come home until spring break in April…" The family went silent and the professor was surprisingly the first to find his voice.

"What?" Tears threatened to fall from his eyes at the revelation that he wouldn't see his spunky daughter for such a long time.

"They seriously make you play through the holidays?" Bubbles was the next to voice her complaints. The green puff kept her eyes on the ground.

"Between soccer and basketball, my only offseason is in the spring and summer. But I'll FaceTime you guys and every time I play near Townsville I'll come to visit so it might not be as long as you think!" Over the PA system, the girls' flight was called and they realized their time with their dad was up.

Without hesitation, the three girls tackled the professor into a group hug.

"I'm gonna miss you dad!

"I love you dad! I'm going to miss you so much!"

"I'm gonna miss you pops, love you."

After their final goodbyes, the girls walked into the airport so they wouldn't miss their flight.

They managed to get through customs without a problem and got on their plane where, due to their superhero status, they got to sit in the business class.

"So we're going to Ohio, then we're splitting into different flights from there?" Bubbles wanted to make sure she had the game plan straight.

"Bubbles, we're going to be an hour from each other so we're taking the same flight to New York. Buttercup's taking a different flight and she's going straight to North Carolina." The black haired sister stayed quiet, hiding the fact that she was actually really upset about being so far from her family for so long.

"So, are you two planning on joining a sorority or any clubs?" The typically loud puff all but whispered the question to her sisters.

"I'm definitely rushing a sorority!" Bubbles was excited to announce her decision and the two older puffs smiled at their younger sister.

"That's sound fun Bubbles! I'm probably just going to join some medical or some leadership club. I'm not much for the party scene at all. How about you Buttercup?" The unusually quiet girl simply answered the question.

"Neither. I'll be too busy with sports and I'll probably just party with my soccer team or my basketball team. So I guess that's a little bit of both anyways. If I do have any time, I will rush a sorority though." Blossom was quick to realize her sister had something on her mind.

"Buttercup? Are you okay, you've been really quiet." The middle sister shrugged it off, assuring her sisters that she was fine.

"This is your pilot speaking: We are now landing in Ohio, so sit tight and turn off all electronic devices." It didn't take long to land and the girls were the first ones off and they checked into the airport to wait for their respective flights.

The three girls sat in silence, not really knowing what to say. It wasn't long before the plane for New York was ready to board.

Bubbles and Blossom stood up with their bags and Buttercup stood up without hers.

"Well, I guess it's time to go our separate ways…" The green puff refused to look at her sisters, instead opting to look at their bags.

"Yeah… I guess it is." Blossom responded sadly.

"We're gonna miss you Buttercup. I'll talk to you everyday, I swear!" Bubbles spoke up with a more positive attitude.

"I'm not gonna be able to see you guys for such a long time…" Bubbles didn't seem to notice, but Blossom picked up on the slight waver in her sister's voice.

"Hey Bubbles, can you take my bag to where it needs to go, I have to talk with Buttercup for a second." Bubbles nodded happily and walked off with both bags.

Blossom turned back to the sister she was about to leave. "Buttercup, what's wrong? I thought you were excited about going to college." She flinched when her tough sister looked up to her with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Blossom, I'm not going to be able to come home for Thanksgiving, and depending on how March madness goes, I might not even be home for Easter! I've never been away from you guys for a day much less a year! I don't know anyone who's going to this school and the thing that sucks the most is that I don't have you to look out for me! Blossom I always make fun of you for acting like a mom, but I don't know where I would be without you always looking down my back. I don't want to be alone Bloss!" At this point, there were tears falling down her face, a foreign look on her. Blossom pulled her younger sister close to her and let her cry in her shoulder.

"Buttercup, you can handle yourself. We'll keep in contact and come to any of your games that are within reasonable distance. We can face time whenever you feel like you need to and if you need help, I'll always be here for you if you need me. I need to catch my flight, Bubbles is probably waiting for me right now." Buttercup pulled away and nodded. Blossom turned her back to her sister, only to stop when her name was called.

"Blossom?"

She turned back to see her sister's tearstained face.

"Yes Buttercup?" The raven haired girl swallowed.

"I love you. Tell Bubbles I said I love her too." Blossom ran back to hug her sister one last time.

"I love you too Buttercup, and I'll make sure to tell Bubbles. Goodbye, behave yourself." With that, the oldest puff ran to get on the plane with her youngest sister.

"Hey Blossom, what was up with Buttercup?" The blonde girl handed Blossom her bag and the copper haired sister turned to Bubbles.

"She's scared about being on her own and she's scared to be so far away from us. She wanted me to tell you she loves you by the way. Make sure you text and FaceTime her a lot. Apparently she might not even be home for Easter." Bubbles looked down and then back up to her older sister as they boarded the plane.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Blossom didn't even look up to answer.

"She's Buttercup. She's always going to be okay."

Buttercup boarded her flight to North Carolina an hour after her sister's left and she was silent the whole flight, lost in her thoughts.

She got off the plane alone and got her bags together before flying to her school, landing in front of her dorm.

"Well, I guess this is my new home…" She walked into the dorm to start her life as a college student.

Blossom and Bubbles got off in New York and hugged before going their separate ways. Blossom and Bubbles both landed in front of their dorms and smiled at their next step in life.

AN: Sorry had to add a sad goodbye chapter! I might make another story that connects to this one, but it's just random things the girls face in college. Idk let me know what you think, please review!


End file.
